TOW The Proposal: A missing scene.
by StephyMarie
Summary: This is the the scene when Monica has to decide who to choose to spend her life with.


  
  


TOW The Proposal: Missing Scene

Bye Stephanie

AN: This scene takes place when Monica left Richard's, and how she made her decision to choose Chandler.

_ Italics_=what she is thinking.

Monica, before Chandler had never had a steady love life. Guys would come and go through her life like a daily newspaper. She never thought she would find true love; the kind of love that made her knees buckle every time you saw him, or whenever he was around she felt safe a comfortable. With Chandler, she had more than that, she had a best friend. Ever since they had met, they had been there for each other good times, and the worst of times. They would talk to each other and communicate as much as possible between two human beings. When they first discovered their new attraction in London, something had woken up in Monica that had never been there before; not even with Richard. It was like she was seeing the world for the first time. 

  
  


As Monica walked through the park, she remembered all of the times Chandler had been there for her. She never thought Chandler would be the one that would make her see new light. She thought about Richard and his proposal, and how it showed that someone cared about her; it was flattering really. Who would have thought Richard would be back after all of these years? And at this moment in her life would he want to commit. And why didn't Chandler want to commit? He asked her to live with him, and they had almost gotten married in Vegas._ I can't blame him for backing out of that marriage because I had felt the same way, but now I don't. Now, I want to marry him. Not Richard._ But she also always dreamed of being married and with kids by this age_. I'm not getting any younger. Richard would be a good father; hell, he has grandchildren. He's been there and done that, but Chandler hasn't_. _He's like me; he's new at all that stuff, and it would be more of an adventure than someone telling me how to look after my kids because he knows the right way._

  
  


Monica was now walking into her building with tears in her eyes; she didn't know what to do. The only thing she did know was that even though a small part of her still loved Richard, a huge part loved Chandler. She couldn't just give him up, and she knew it._ If I break up with him, not only am I losing the love of my life, but I am losing my best friend too. I can't lose him in any way, _was the one thought that went through Monica's head a million times. Monica finally knew what she had to.

  
  


She put the key in her lock and opened the door slowly hoping Chandler wouldn't be there just yet. To her luck, he wasn't there; just Joey.

"Hey, Mon,"said Joey."Did you see Chandler?"

"Why would I see Chandler?"

"He raced out of here looking for you. He doesn't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let him go either,"she says with tears in her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted. All she could think about was how her life would be incomplete without Chandler by her side.

He loves you, Mon. More than you can ever know. Do you know why he is trying to find you?"

"Why?"Was all that could escape from her lips.

"He wants to ask you to marry him. He has wanted to for a while. The only reason he said he didn't like marriage was so that you would be surprised when he popped the big question. Right now, he's just working on winning you over from Richard."

"He already has," she says with a bit more confidence.

"I don't understand."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I know that if I ever lost Chandler, one-third of my heart would be lost. What Richard did, was say what I wanted to hear from a man for so long. He wanted to marry me and have babies with me. I didn't think Chandler wanted that stuff, but I realized that even if Chandler was afraid, I would still try be with him because I love him that much.

Joey, now has tears in his eyes, but manages to say, "I'm so happy for you."

"Joey, I need your help."

"Anything." 

"Do you have any candles? I need lots of candles."

"Sure, but why?

"You'll see."

Joey leaves the apartment in a rush in search for candles while Monica does a search of her own. As she looks through the closets, she realizes that she has made the right choice. At this moment, Monica has no doubt in her mind that her relationship with Chandler will not work.

Monica and Joey have just now finished lighting all of the candles and the apartment looks very romantic. Joey is still confused that Monica won't tell him why she is doing this, but is also happy that she had chosen Chandler over Richard.

"Mon, can you please tell me why we lit all of these candles?"he asks.

"I want to ask Chandler to marry me, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Man, you two have been thinking a like lately"

Monica glares at him and says, "When Chandler comes to the door, I want you to tell him I went to my parents, and not to call me."

"Why?"

"Joey, we have been over this. JUST DO IT!"

Reluctantly, "fine."

  
  


"Good, everything is perfect. Now, go out there and lie to Chandler." As she says this, she pushes him out the door, and shuts it._ I never thought I would be so nervous. It's just Chandler; it's just Chandler._ Monica looks around the apartment to make sure everything is in place. She looks over at the table where she spots a water ring.

"Oh my god!!" She rushes to the table and scrubs until it is gone. Suddenly she hears Joey and Chandler's voices._ Oh my God!! Oh my God!! _Breaths_ I'm just going to stand here and wait. Why am I so nervous??_ The door begins to open and a devastated Chandler walks through. He sees Monica, and his face lights up like there is no tomorrow. 

  
  


"You wanted it to be a surprise," she tells him with love in her voice. Seeing him walk through that door, and the look on her face when she was there made her feel all warm. Now she knew what she had to do, and the best part is, there are no regrets.

  
  


THE END!!

  
  


I know it really sucks! I got bored and felt like writing something! Please review even if you hated it!

  
  



End file.
